The Struggle Within
by darkazureskies
Summary: A short one shot about how one teen feels unimportant and a burden to his friends.


**RL: Okay, this is just something I had to write for english class. R&R plz.

* * *

**

The Struggle Within

Why, why did I storm away? I always do that, every single time. And because nature hates me, it started to rain. Rain plus me in a bad mood equals an even more upset me. 

I know what I did was wrong and that _he_ probably hates me now, but I just couldn't help it. It's the darkness inside me. Even before the darkness came and did what it did, that's the way we acted. We were brothers more than friends. Thunder roared a distance away, but I remained unfazed.

I know yelling at him was wrong; telling him that it wasn't any of his business. But, the hurt expression on his face was too much. How can someone so naïve and gentle like him call a cold hearted fiend like me his friend? I don't deserve to be call that, not after all the pain and worry I put him through these past two years.

Lighting struck a nearby palm tree and I hurried into one of the many wooden huts we made when we were children, playing on this little island. I sat towards the back and gazed at the darkening sky. Memories of_ that_ night raced through my head. The scenes unfolded in front of me like a movie. I was weak then, only wanting a way off this island, I was willing to give my heart to the darkness. I had hurt him _so many times_, yet in the end, he always forgave me. He was too kind and trusting for his own good. Another flash of lighting, a roar of thunder, and it down poured. I shrunk farther back into the hut as the rain was now pouring in front of the opening.

I knew the flimsy hut wouldn't last much longer, so I inhaled deeply and made a mad dash out of the hut to the only place where I knew I'd be safe. I quickly turned up the wooden pathway and ran past the small pond that was filling with water. I made it to the end of the path and pushed away some vines, reveling the small pathway in the rock wall. My hair had stuck to my face at different angles. I slowly made my way towards the back of the cave; the sounds of the storm were staring to disappear. I was soaked to the bone, my clothing stuck to the curves of my body. Also, wearing wet jeans is _really_ uncomfortable. As I entered the main body of the cave, the sounds of the storm were distant, even though there was that skylight in the roof of the cave. I sat myself next to the wooden door without a handle at the back of the cave. I looked at the walls of the cave. They were covered with poor rock drawings of monsters and warriors. There was also a picture of a boy and a girl, sharing a star shaped fruit. I knew the importance of the picture and I didn't mind. He deserved her, plan as that. I sighed. I had always been in the way; the third wheel, in a way. All of this thinking brought me back to why I was sitting alone in a damp cave; I was jealous of him. Sure, he would butt into my life, but he only did that because he cared for me. He went so far trying to locate me, even when I didn't want to be found. I tried to help him, but in the end, it was always him who was helping me.

I sat there for God knows how long just thinking of how I had hurt my only true best friend. I could have sworn that I heard my name being called, but it could have just been my imagination. I pulled out my cell phone to check the time, but it was dead, probably short-circuited by the rain water. I wanted to go home so badly but I was afraid of seeing his face, covered in worry. He'd then give me a lecture about what I did, and then I yell, saying how it was none of his businesses, just like before. Again, I could have sworn I heard my name being called by a voice that sound oddly like his, but it was probably my subconscious. I brought my knees up to my chest and placed my forehead on them. I sighed for the millionth time. I truly hated my life. I was always causing trouble for everyone around me, even hurting them to some extent. I closed my eyes, trying not to think, seeing as it was making me feel guilty. I still heard my name being called, but I ignored it.

I soon heard footsteps enter the end of the long entrance of the cave, and slowly make its way down. I didn't lift my head to see who it was because I truly didn't care. I heard the footsteps stop at the entrance of the body of the cave. _He_ said my name and I looked up slightly.

He kneeled in front of me and asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

I looked up with sorrow on my face. "I'm sorry," I stated in a strained voice, seeing as I haven't used my voice in hours.

He just smiled his goofy smile. "Don't worry 'bout it." I looked at him strangely. Was he forgiving me? "You do that all the time, I'm used to it. I'm just glad you're safe. That storm was a big one. The docks were nearly flooded." He stood up and put out his hand. I took it and he helped me up.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Um… Oh, we got to tell everyone you're safe then…. We could get ice cream!"

"My treat."

"No. Mine."

"We all know you can't possibly pay for six ice creams with your allowance."

"That's only because your parents are filthy rich."

"And yet I hang out with you." I smirked but inwardly smiled. Everything was back to the way it was.

"Well, you did say I did pick strange friends…" He placed hand to his chin in a thinking pose but I saw the small smirk on his face.

"That's not what I meant you bozo."

"Well, anyway, ice cream!"

"Hey, I have to get changed first. I'm soaked, if you haven't noticed, Sky."

"Sky? Why'd you call me that?"

"Because, that's what your name means, dur."

"Oh, okay, _Land_, have it your way. I'll just call you that now."

I rolled my eyes. "What ever floats your boat, Sky."

He stared at me. "That sounded odd." I thought for a second.

"Yeah, it did…" I shook my head. "Well, c'mon now, let's go so we can that ice cream you wanted so badly."

"Ice cream!" I smiled. For a 15 year old, he sure had a one track mind. I started to walk away. "Hey, wait for me!"

"Well, stop dillydallying, and hurry up." I smiled again. Everything was back to the way it should be, and I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
